It's not what it seems
by Buffmanican
Summary: People have secrets, they have ideas, they have goals. They don't always want people to know their plans. One Ninja in particular has a goal that will bring a sundering to his world. He will stoop to an all new low no one expected he could ever be capable of. He will delve into the underworld and become the worlds worst criminal. i do not own Naruto or anything
1. Prologue

The air was brisk and unforgiving. It burned the lungs of the four AMBU as they rushed towards their target. Kitsune, Lion, Bird, and Cat forced chakra through their legs to increase their speed. The snow covered trees flew past them in high velocity. Kitsune kept his azure eyes focused in front of him. He could feel the target's chakra signature ahead of them. One mile to go.

"He's dead ahead." Kitsune stated, his voice utterly calm.

"Good let's get the scroll back before more harm is done." Cat replied his tone mirroring Kitsune's.

Kitsune slowed slightly allowing his comrades to go ahead of him. "I've got your back. He may try to pull a fast one."

"No doubt, that damn traitor." Lion growled. The AMBU squade rushed forward breaking through the trees. There was a loud crackle before burning heat. the fire jutsu barley missing Lion. "Shit!" The traitor jumped forward pulling out a katana. Cat blocked a surly fatal blow directed at Lion and kicked the rogue nin back. Cat charged the ninja and engaged him in a kenjutsu battle. Steal clashed with steal in a magnificent song.

Bird hoped in throwing a powerful fire jutsu at the missing nin. It hit his side flinging him against a tree breaking several bones in the process. Cat acted fast flashing forward and slicing the ninja's neck open. He bled out while Cat searched his body and found the missing scroll. He found it in the missing nins pouch and opened it up to confirm it was the desired object. He opened it.

Lion stood behind Cat. "Whats wrong Cat." he walked forward and looked down at the scroll. Bird followed suit. The three stared at the scroll.

"It's blank. What the hell. Is there another one Cat?" Bird asked his superior.

"No this was the only one on him. This doesn't make sense. he hasn't stopped once since stealing the scroll and abandoning the village." Cat turned the scroll over.

"That, Cat, is because he never had the real scroll." Kitsune drawled behind them.

"How do you know-" Lion was cut off abruptly blood squirting from his jugular. Bird whirled around only for three kuni to embed themselves in his chest. Cat hoped back from the fox masked AMBU.

"NARUTO what the hell? What are you doing!?"

"I'm sorry Sasuke but i have my own planes for the future." Kitsune pulled out the scroll. "My partner had the fake while I had the real one. He was a distraction and this gave me the perfect opportunity to get out of the village and betray you." He removed his mask revealing a deadly smirk. "It was all so easy. No one would expect me of all people to betray Konoha. I was hoping, however, that you didn't have to come to see my betrayal. because of our friendship I'll leave you alive. Well I cant promise you'll live long but when I leave you will be alive. Just barley."

Sasuke snarled at his old friend. "Why Naruto? I thought you wanted to be Hokage?! why turn against that?"

"Hmm, I dint feel like telling you. If you live beyond this fight you may figure it out one day." Naruto set a stance and stared down Sasuke. Cat waited for him to strike not wanting to make the first move. Kitsune shifted his weight to one leg ready to rush at Cat.

Cat tensed and raised his sword. "I don't want to fight you Naruto give up and come back to the village with me. I'm sure whatever happened can be resolved peacefully." Sasuke tried to reason.

"I doubt that. Send Granny my love my brother." Naruto said and smiled. Before Sasuke could reply he felt a massive blow to the back of his head. He fell like dead weight hitting the ground with a thump. "This is goodbye brother. With that the two clones popped out of existence.

Sasuke watched the smoke clear. Naruto was long gone and he hadn't even noticed...

Naruto jumped from tree to tree. He knew he could never return to the leaf. Sasuke would live and report of his betrayal and he would be marked as a missing nin. He would be hunted but none of that would get in the way of his ultimate goal.


	2. Prologue part two

He hated winter now. The cold air was a cruel reminder to the massive hole in his heart. He kept his face blank even if it was hidden behind the Cat mask. Because he was an Uchiha and that's what they did. The only mark of his pain were the silent tears that seeped unwelcome from his eyes.

Cat reached the gates of Konoha. He payed the chunine no mind and went straight for the Hokage's office. He melded into the shadow not wanting to face anybody especially not his father or brother. When he was close enough he shunshined into the office.

Tsunade looked up from her desk and paled. All the blood had left her face. She quickly activated the silencing seals and stared at the AMBU. "What happened out there?"

"Mission failed. The target had a friend. Tsunade-sama Naruto has betrayed the leaf. He... he killed Lion and Bird, took the scroll and used his kage bunshin to knock me out." Sasuke reported and hung his head.

There was a long silence. The kind of silence that ringed. "Did... did he say anything?"

"Nothing of importance. He didn't reveal anything. However he did tell me to send you his love." Sasuke sighed, it was a defeated sound so hopeless.

Tsunade looked down at her desk. "You can go Cat. Get some rest. I'm also putting you on tempurary leave. You need time to sort out your feeling."

"Hai Tsunade-sama." Sasuke turned to leave glad that he could have some time to think. he stopped at the door and looked back at his Hokage. She looked lost, as if the information still hadn't sunk in. "Will you be alright?" He ventured.

"I'll be fine." He could hear the lie in her voice. But she was the leader, she needed to be an example.

Sasuke left without another word. His mind was in turmoil. Naruto's defection made no sense. Sure the village had treated him cruelly in the past but he was a hero. He had stopped Denzo's coup and saved countless lives. People had started respecting and trusting him. He was even the top candidate for Hokage. Why would he leave now? Why abandon his dream?

Sasuke shook his head. Things were going to go downhill from here. He could feel it in his soul. As soon as news got out that the son of the Yondami Hokage had defected from the leaf their would be an uproar. People would demand to know why their favorite blonde would do such a thing. The worst part was that they didn't have the answers.

"Otouto, are you alright?" Susuke's head shot up at the sound of his brother's voice. He hadn't even noticed he had arrived at his home.

"No I am not Anaki." He whispered.

"So your mission went bad." Itachi concluded. This was much more though. He could tell that his brother was deeply disturbed and confused. He beckoned his brother forward and had him remove his mask. Then he taped his forehead with his two fingers. "Do you want to talk about it otouto?"

Sauske rubbed his forehead and glared at his brother. "Might as well since your going to hear about it anyways. Follow me." His voice was solemn, full of dread. Itachi followed him to his room and waited for the younger Uchiha to speak.

The AMBU took a deep breath and gazed at his brother with defeated black eyes. "Naruto betrayed the leaf. He killed Lion and Bird then knocked me out. Our target was merely a decoy and a way for him to leave the village easily."

Silence again. "That... that is definitely something to brood over. Do you know why he did this?"

"No and that's the problem. None of it makes sense! He's never given any indication that he even once thought about leaving the Village. He's always been so loyal, even to the point where it was annoying." He groaned and flopped down onto his bed.

"Your right it doesn't make sense. He must have some motive. The village hated his as a child that is undeniable but that was because of the Kyuubi. Who is now his ally and a friend. There is more to this otouto. Don't give up on him, maybe you could talk him out of whatever it is he is doing."

"I don't know anaki. The look in his eyes... he was serious. There was even a slash in his head band." Sasuke sat up. "As soon as I'm off leave I'm going to find out what the hell has happened."

Naruto entered the forest of massive trees, even larger than those that surrounded Konoha. A small fox greeted him and flicked it's tail as indication to follow it. It was red much like the Kyuubi. Naruto smirked, he had grown to really love foxes. After all the lord of them was sealed inside of him.

"You've got that right Kit!" Kurama growled at his vessel.

"Of course Kurama-sama." Naruto hummed.

"Walk faster Kit, the sooner we get their the sooner we can rest than start your training. It should be easy since the toads already taught you to harness nature energy. Be careful though Fox Sages are far different from a Toad Sage. More feral." The great demon said.

"Good, time is of the essence and I don't have enough of it. As soon as I'm done with this training we need to contact them." Naruto speed up his pace forcing the small fox to hurry as well.

"I still don't like this plan of yours Naruto. Have you forgotten the Akatsuki have been after you for years?"

"Don't worry brother. They will become loyal to me. I'll make sure of it. They will bow before us Kurama. I admit I do not like them. But we need more people if we are to fulfill our goals. They will be nothing but pawns in the grand scheme of it all." Naruto gave the Kyuubi a foxy grin and left his mindscape.

Tsunade pulled the bottle of sake she kept hidden from he assistant out and took a large sip. The news Sasuke had given her was hard to digest. Her ball of sunshine defecting? She could hardly believe it. She drained the rest of her drink and called in her assistant.

Shizune walked in and glared at her master. "Tsunade-sama where did you get that sake?"

"That doesn't matter Shizune. I need you to call in Kakashi Hatake for me. i have an important mission for him. I'll tell you more later just go." She watched Shizune leave then slammed her head on her desk. "That stupid pervert better get here fast."


	3. Chapter 1

**AN: Yo so this chapter may suck i kind of lost what i was trying to get at so yeah. i want to know what people think and if i should continue with the story reviews would be nice. thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter one**  
**The Missing Nin**

**Bingo Book entry 1**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Village Konohagakure missing nin**

**Age 26**  
**Hair: Blonde**  
**Eyes: Blue**  
**Physique: broad shouldered, 6ft1in, three whisker marks on each cheek**

**Rank Jonin former AMBU (beyond Kage level chakra and power) **  
**S-class criminal**  
**Affiliated with the Akatsuki**

**Flee on sight do not engage alone.**

**Naruto Uzumaki is an extremely dangerous ninja. Known abilities are the Rasengan, Kage Bunshine, multiple wind ninjutsu, no genjutsu, moderate tiajutsu, Toad Sage mode, and full access to the Kyuubi's power.**

**Request and personal note of Konohagakure:**  
**Naruto has had extensive training under the Toad Sages of Myoboku. He is powerful and the top candidate for Hokage before his defection six years ago. Any information would be paid for handsomely.**

"You're making quite the name for yourself Naruto-sama." Kakazu droned. The missing nin had acquired the bingo book from a dead Suna ninja recently and was curious about their new leader.

"So I have. It doesn't matter we will come out on top." Naruto sat on a large couch in the Akatsuki hideout. The members of the crime organization were gathered around awaiting their new orders. It hadn't taken Naruto long to take control of the Akatsuki. All he had to do was convince Pein to join him in his endeavors and the rest followed suit. The strongest and the one with most power leads and they knew that well.

Naruto had turned the Akatsuki against Tobi and brought the Uchiha down. He had no chance against so many powerful shinobi and he had no tailed beast to back him up. Unfortunately the man had escaped into his special jutsu and had not been seen or head of since and neither had Zetsu.

The organization had also grown from there. Naruto had expanded his reach and influence across the great nations and smaller ones. Ame was completely under his control. He used the Ninja of Ame as spies and as a disguise. They were loyal to Pein, their god, while Pein was loyal to him. As for the other nations, he had members conducting illegal business everywhere. Most of them were missing nin that had nothing better to do so they served Naruto. Of course no one except for the main members of the Akatsuki knew that the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki was the true leader.

The missing nin would report to the various bases around the five great nations and smaller nations to get missions and so on. Then there were the normal people who ran the black markets or other such underworld dealings.

Naruto was slowly taking over the underworld. He had started with the small time gangs, forcing them to answer to him. From there he had moved to the larger mob forces but only managed to capture a small amount of them and branch off from there.

"I say congratulations are in order!" Hidan shouted. "Naruto-sama has successfully started a crime war! Hahaha! Plenty of fuckin' sacrifices await you Jashin-sama!" The loud mouthed albino stood up and whooped.

"Hidan shut the hell up." Kakazu growled sending his partner a stern and annoyed glare.

"Since you're so enthusiastic about my accomplishments Hidan why don't you go get us some drinks." Naruto smiled at Hidan causing the man to shiver and leave quickly. "Kakazu go with him."

Kakazu straightened and obeyed bowing before he left. They had learned quickly never to cross Naruto. Not even Pein would dare to defy him.

The Jinchuriki cast his azure eyes to the redheaded man siting beside him. "Kurama how is the Legion coming along? We will have to mobilize them soon."

"They are coming along well enough. All those kids from Ame and the other nations were a bug boost to our forces. Those mob bosses won't know what hit them. They have received good training from Telo. It was smart to bring him into our forces." Kurama replied.

Naruto took a sip from his drink. "When will they be ready? I want to bring Hyte down as soon as possible. He's been a thorn in my side for far to long."

"They should be ready within a month brother." Kurama scratched the identical whisker marks he had on his own cheeks. "Why are we only going after mobsters Naruto? We could easily take one of the smaller nations."

Naruto gazed at the demon and his old friend. "First of all we already have Ame. And because we need more power before we attempt something so risky. We have managed to stay underneath the Great Nations radar for this long. So far they only see us as a group of criminals attacking other criminals. But if we take a smaller nation we will immediately become to great of a threat to them. We need to grow larger and more powerful before then. If we can manage to rope in a clan or two to our services than maybe we can take that step. That is also part of the reason I'm starting with the mobsters. Some of them have strong clans in their ranks. If we get them to join us we will gain a big advantage. It will make us less susceptible to the greater nations and they will think twice before opposing us."

"Hmm, good point. Speaking of clans how is the search for the remaining Uzumaki's going?" Kurama inquired.

"My spies have found one under the leadership of Orochimaru. I really hate that man." Naruto growled.

"You should have killed him while you had the chance Naruto."

"Yeah, yeah I know and I will eventually. I'll make the bastard pay for all the tings he's done." He absentmindedly stroked the pail slashed metal of his head band. He let out a heavy sigh and stood up. "Let's go spar Kurama."

* * *

Six years ago Naruto Uzumaki had defected from the Leaf. He had left everyone behind including his wife and unborn child. Hinata Hyuuga the once heiress now the clan head had had to raise their child alone. She was angry but also confused. She had delved into every possible scenario as to why her husband and long time friend would leave. She had worked with the rest of the Konoha 12 to uncover the truth but not a single one of them had come up with anything.

She had spent a lot of time with Sasuke reading scrolls and trying to find information. Together they had found that Naruto had gone to the Akatsuki. It was this information that had lead him to land in the criminal bingo book.

Hinata was devastated to say the least. Her husband was falling lower and lower and she could do nothing. She didn't even know where he was. The worst was when their son would ask about his father. The small redheaded child had been her salvation for years but it tore her apart to look into his blue eyes.

She sighed as she sent her son to go clean himself up. They had just sparred and he was improving greatly with the help Neji had offered. He and Sasuke had practically stepped in and took Naruto's place as a father figure.

Hinata entered the main house and proceeded to her own room to wash up. She was to meet the rest of Konoha 12 and discuss any new developments. Since Naruto's departure Tsunade had granted them full rein to figure out the mystery behind their lost friend. Their Jonin sensei helping them on occasion.

She left the compound leaving her son in the care of her sister. It didn't take her long to reach Konoha 12's meeting place and see waited patiently while everyone arrived. When they were all there Sasuke called their attention.

"Listen up everyone. This meeting is far more important than any other's we have had so far. Shikamaru is you would?" Sasuke stepped down and gave Shika the attention.  
"Right," Shikamaru sighed. "As you all know there have been increased levels in the crime rate recently. Small battles that seemed to only be disputes between rival gangs. Although that is not the case. I felt that there was something more behind these fights and I found it. Apparently half the small gangs to even a few mobs have been taken over by the Akatsuki. This leaves reason to believe their goals have changed. Not a single attack has been made on any Jinchuriki for years. Six years to be exact.

"I have also found that a crime war is stating. It appears the Akatsuki are trying to take over the underworld. If they manage to do that there's no telling what else they will be capable of. The Akatsuki are becoming to big of a threat. They need to be taken down even if Naruto is a member. We need to take this information to the Hokage and let her decide what to do. This could very well be the start of the Fourth Great War."

Everyone remained silent. Until… "How did you get this information Shika?" It was Hinata her voice quiet.

"Jiraiya's spy network picked it up and sent me the information. Plus we got a tip off from Orochimaru, I guess he also feels threatened by the Akatsuki and its power and hopes for us to take care of it."

"What do you think Tsunade-sama will do?"

"I'm sorry Hinata-sama I don't know. Naruto could be the leader of the Akatsuki for all we know. And if he is then there is nothing we can do. He has become an international criminal. It is out of our hands." Shika finished as Kiba placed a comforting hand on Hinata's shoulder. She looked down to avoid everyone's gaze. A new wave of pain assailed her.

"Don't give up Hinata." Sasuke said. "I will get to the bottom of this. I will do anything to get out old friend back. I believe he's in there. And to be honest I think if he could see you and your son he may change."

"Do you really think so Sasuke? He hasn't even tried to contact us once since he left." He voice was small and barely audible.

"I don't know but it's worth a try."


End file.
